No Worries
by liaSonlovR
Summary: LIASON Jason finds Elizabeth shot, and they admit that they want to be with each other. But what will happen when an ex threatens to tear them apart? I don't own GH or the characters except for the ones I make up
1. Default Chapter

She was standing still as a statue at the edge of the docks, her chestnut hair gently tousled by the playful wind.

Too bad she wasn't feeling playful at the moment.

Her arms were wrapped around her small waist, as if shielding and protecting herself from harm's way. Her perfectly shaped eyebrows were drawn down, causing her smooth forehead to create wrinkles that she was too young to have. Her cerulean blue eyes were as troubled and exhausted as the never-ending, crashing waves of the water in front of her. There was nothing else she wanted to do than to jump in the cool and inviting water and to swim away to a safe haven that she had always wanted to have, always wanted to be protected by. There was a time when she did have a safe haven, right here in Port Charles, in the strong arms of a man she had thought would never hurt her, who would always be by her side and would always help her when she had no one else to go to.

That was a false sense of security.

Just like everyone else in her life, he too had hurt and betrayed her, and had left her once again to pick up the pieces of the life she had thought was perfect because of its imperfections. But now, those imperfections were the things that had cut her the deepest, the ones that left the deepest scars on her poor and tattered heart. She thought that after everything they had been through together, all the mistakes that they had thought they learned from would bind them together even more, forming a relationship she thought could have no way out other than death itself.

Funny how death _was_ the way their relationship had ended.

But it wasn't Elizabeth's death.

Nor was it Jason's.

He had been standing there for longer than he should have been. He no longer had the right to comfort her, to touch her, to wipe away the tears he knew were hiding in her moistened eyes. He had lost every right that he had the privilege of having when he was with her. Though he knew she wanted it, needed it, there was nothing he could do but to stand and watch her drowning in her pain, her mind and thoughts, and eventually in a place that she would sink beneath and would never be able to come out of.

That was what made his heart beat painfully each and every single day.

Knowing that one day, he would never see the same woman that had captured his heart so long ago. He knew that one day, he would even lose the right to look at her, because he knew that all the pain that was evitable in her movements, the way her soft, loving blue eyes would droop down because she couldn't even stand to look at him.

And that pain was caused by him. By him only. No one else, but him.

He wasn't a coward, or a fool. He knew that what he had done had hurt her, and he accepted it – bitterly of course – because he knew that he would never find another person like her who understood him to his core, who connected and related to him like no one else ever had. He knew that never in his lifetime would he ever come close to finding his soulmate as he had with Elizabeth. She had been his, but just like everything else, he had also lost the right to name her as his soul mate.

Not being able to stand it anymore, he slowly walked up to her, his black boots making the floor of the docks slightly creak, and though it was barely audible, he thought she would hear him and glance back to see who it was.

But she didn't.

She continued to stare off into the harbor, her feet frozen to the spot she had been standing in for an hour, and did not make any indication that she had heard him.

And what caused a slight tremor go down his spine was, he didn't think she had.

"Elizabeth?" Her name gently rolled off his tongue, and the name came out as a small whisper.

She didn't respond.

He stood there for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should just walk away and just let things be.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

She gasped, flinching from his touch, and lost her footing on the edge of the docks. Losing her balance, she closed her eyes tightly waiting to feel the splash of cool water on her face and body.

But all she felt were a pair of strong arms catch her around the waist and pull her up.

They stood there for a moment, Elizabeth's eyes still closed. She was slightly out of breath, and knew that she should get away from him now. But she didn't move.

Instead, she opened her eyes, and willed her legs to stop feeling like jelly and get her to step away from the man who was once her whole world. Slowly, her right leg stepped back, then the left, until she was standing about three feet away from him. He looked at her with silently inquiring blue eyes, and she felt like a fool all over again.

When she had left him, she had put up a brave front, and though she had been deeply hurt, she didn't let it show too much. Every ounce of normality and saneness she had left had kept her from breaking down in front of him and letting him see her broken.

And she would do it again.

He saw her demeanor change right in front of him. Her body went stiff, her once warm blue eyes became guarded, and her arms dangled to her sides.

"I'm sorry I startled you. I didn't know if you had heard me or not."

She looked at him with the blank stare that she had mastered from him and shrugged nonchalantly.

"I was just thinking. I didn't see you."

Jason absently nodded his head then cocked it to the side imploringly. "Are you all right? You – you seemed really out of it."

She crossed her arms, and shook her head, her evenly cut bangs going off to the side. "I'm fine. Like I just said, I was thinking."

He stuffed his rough hands in the warm confines of his black leather jacket and replied, "Right," and even though in the back of his mind, he knew he shouldn't, the words just tumbled out. "Do you need a ride home?"

She shook her head, even though all she wanted to do was jump on the back of the bike and ride forever. But she knew that she could never do that. She would never give him the satisfaction of knowing that whatever happened, he would always make her feel better.

She walked back to the bench where her purse was and grabbed it, clutching it with both hands. She walked up the stairs, but halfway up, her footsteps faltered. She hesitantly glanced back and murmured so softly that Jason barely heard, "Thank you." She then turned her head back and walked up the stairs and out of sight.

Jason watched her walk away, and knew something was wrong. They had been over for about four months already, and he knew that he really hurt her, but his instinct told him that something – or someone – was troubling her.

And it was serious.

He wanted to run up to her and hold her in his arms, asking her to tell him what's going on, what he could do to help, but he had lost the right to help fight her battles. With all the things that had been going on with Sam, Sonny, Carly and Courtney, they had both drifted away from each other. They each felt too distant to actually tell each other the truth and how they felt like they had before. They acted differently with each other now, both of them not knowing if they had resolved their past and moved on, and both of them not knowing how to address each other anymore. There had been too many things left unsaid and not explained, so Jason took his assumption as a fact, and Elizabeth did the same.

He let out a long sigh, looked up in the direction she had just left, and defeatedly shook his head.

"You're welcome."

Elizabeth entered the hospital elevator, and tiredly rubbed her forehead. Today had by far been the hardest day to get through. She was so shaken up after her encounter with Jason in the morning, everything she did after that was done absentmindedly and halfheartedly. She hated how she was feeling right now. She hated how just exchanging a couple words with him caused a rush of emotions, thoughts, and feelings to hit her like a ton of bricks, leaving her heart heavy, and her mind so jumbled up and perplexed. And to make matters worse, right in the middle of her shift, she had got a short, rushed, and static phone call from Lucky warning her to watch her back because Helena's men were after them.

A couple of weeks ago, Lucky had decided to go look for Luke who had left on another wild "mission," and even though Lucky and Elizabeth weren't involved romantically anymore, they would always be close friends, because the Spencers over the years had become her family as well, so she had insisted on coming with him. Lucky, after many headaches and arguments, finally relented and let her join him on his quest. After a few weeks, when they had gained no new information, they went back to Port Charles, tired and defeated. However, dear old Helena had found out what they were up to and so as not to interfere with her plans, it was a matter of time before Elizabeth and Lucky were taken care of.

When she reached the ground level, the doors opened, and she wearily got off the elevator. She walked towards the docks, and Jason's look flashed in her mind. Annoyed with constantly thinking about him, she begrudgingly sat on the bench and put her elbows on her knees, massaging her throbbing temples.

She sat there for just a few minutes, but so lost in her thoughts and headache, she didn't hear the soft rustle of the bushes behind her. A man dressed in black and blending into the dark, cool night sky raised his gun, squinted his eye to get a better aim and carefully pulled the trigger. Seeing her small figure slump forward and the red metallic blood starting to trickle down the side of her arm, the man quickly stood up and disappeared into the night.

He didn't know why his gut was telling him to go to the docks. Maybe it was because his encounter with Elizabeth had been clouding his mind all day. Whatever it was, he knew he had to get there. He walked towards the docks and suddenly stopped at the foot of the stairs.

Time stood still.

There was Elizabeth, lying on the ground, her once white shirt now dark red, stained with her blood. He stood there for a moment as if in a trance, watching the life seep out of her. Then his heart shut down, and his mind jumped into action. With one step, Jason was off the stairs and as he kneeled down next to her unconscious body, he tried to find the wound where all the blood was oozing out of.

Knowing that it was impossible to find the wound in the dark, he knew that whoever shot her wasn't just a random shooter. No, she was targeted because of something else, and he knew that he couldn't take her to the hospital, which would open up a can of worms. The closest and the most private place there was, was his bike garage, which was only half a block away. He would be able to carry her there.

He gently picked her up, careful not to jar her injury wherever it was, and rushed down the street to his shop. When he reached the garage, he saw his mechanic, Jackson, there, rock music blaring off the old stereo while he was changing the oil of an old faded red Toyota. Turning around to get a tool, he saw Jason coming towards the garage with what looked like a body in his arms.

He pressed the stop button on the stereo and hurriedly opened the door so Jason would get in easily.

When he saw the bleeding woman in Jason's arms, Jackson backed up a step, holding his hands up in front of him. "Whoa dude, what the hell happened?" he asked.

Jason ignored his question. "Go call Bobbie. Her number is next to the phone."

Jackson nodded obediently and ran towards the phone while Jason carefully carried Elizabeth up to an empty bedroom.

He gently laid her down on the bed, and unsure what to do, he hesitantly started unbuttoning her shirt. Now with the light on, he could see that the bullet went in through the back of her arm and out of the front. At least they wouldn't have to go digging for the bullet.

He started putting pressure on the wound to stop it from bleeding. Judging by her blood drenched shirt, Jason knew she couldn't afford to lose anymore blood. Slowly, the bleeding lessened, and as he got up to throw the stained towels away, Bobbie rushed into the room, carrying a small kit in her hand.

"It was a clean shot. From the back of the arm and out of the front," Jason said when Bobbie she started to gently examine Elizabeth's arm.

Jason watched as Bobbie looked over Elizabeth's blood-stained clothes.

"Tell me, Bobbie," he said with a tight throat.

"I'm not sure Jason, judging by the looks of this wound, I'm not so sure."

"When do you think she'll wake up?" he asked. He looked at her pale face, her form void of any life.

Bobbie slowly stood up and clasped her hands together. Sympathy shone through her wide, worried eyes.

"I'm sorry, Jason. It's up to Elizabeth. We're just – we're just going to have to wait."

Jason sighed and rubbed his forefinger and thumb now crusted with Elizabeth's blood.

Wait. That's all he had to do.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: THANKS FOR ALLLL THE REVIEWS!!! To answer someone's question, no, there is no Cameron in this story. Sorry! And I just changed something important in the first chapter, so please kind of skim through it. It says that Helena's men won't go after Lucky because Helena might find him useful or something, k? Oh, and Jackson isn't like an old man or whatever. Let's just say he's like 26 or something, ok? This won't affect the story at all, but I just wanted to let you know. So go ahead and read the next chapter!!

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She saw a man who was trying to change her bandage on her shoulder.

"AHHHHHH!!!," Elizabeth screamed as loud as she could to get some help.

Jason was downstairs doing some paperwork for the warehouse when he heard her scream. He jumped out of his chair and ran up the stairs, two at a time. When he walked in the room, he saw Elizabeth trying to get out of the bed, with Jackson trying to calm her down.

"Don't touch me! Who the hell are you? What are you doing with me?", Elizabeth screamed, her voice and face filled with emotion and terror.

Jason walked towards her, and when she saw him, her face softened a little.

"Jason?"

"Are you ok? This is Jackson, my mechanic, he was just trying to put on a new bandage for your shoulder."

"Oh my gosh, I'm- I'm so sorry ," she replied.

"Here, get back into bed. Thanks for your help Jackson, you can go now," Jason said to the startled man.

"Elizabeth, I have to ask you some questions," Jason continued.

"Uh, yeah, ok…," Elizabeth replied hesitantly.

"Wait, first of all…where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my bike shop," Jason answered.

"You have a bedroom in your garage?" she asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I sometimes use it when I'm too tired to drive home."

Oh, great. She was sleeping in his bed.

"Listen, do you have any idea why someone would want to shoot you?" he asked.

"Well --, you know what- it's nothing really. Maybe I should go to the hospital and stay there so you could have your bed back," Elizabeth said quickly changing the subject.

"Elizabeth, getting shot isn't considered as nothing. It's a big deal, especially for you because I don't know understand why someone would shoot you unless you were involved with something."

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll tell you, probably because you're gonna find out anyway from one of your guards or something," she said.

"I was helping Lucky to find Luke, because he was getting really worried about him," Elizabeth said, and she quickly continued when she saw Jason getting angry at what Lucky did. "I wanted to go with him, Jason. He couldn't have gone alone. Believe me, it took a lot of convincing. Anyway, we looked for information on Luke for about a couple months, but ended up with nothing, so we came back home. But then Lucky said to be careful, because he found out that Helena knows that they were trying to find Luke. I'm guessing you can figure out the rest. So, can I get a ride to the hospital?"

"No, you can't." Jason replied.

"What?" Elizabeth said amused at what Jason's words. He wasn't the kind of person who said no to his friends.

"Helena's gonna have to believe that you're dead, or else the next time she tries to kill you, she'll make sure of it."

Review to find out what it's gonna happen…


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry about the short chapters!!! This one's longer, don't worry. I'm still trying to get things together.

"What are you talking about Jason?" Elizabeth was confused. The pain in her shoulder was really getting to her.

"Helena has to believe you're dead," Jason said. "And the only way to do that is for everyone else to believe that you're dead too."

"Jason, I don't want you involved in my problems. I can do this myself, plus Lucky will help me. I'm sure," Elizabeth protested.

Her words stung him. He suddenly got a feeling of jealousy of Lucky. She turns to Lucky, like all the things he's done to hurt her never even happened, but Jason knew that she was only doing this to keep as less people involved in her situation as she can.

"Elizabeth, I want to help you. You're my friend and that's what friends do, help each other out," Jason said.

"But what if you get hurt? What if something happens to you? Jason, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if something happened to you because of me."

"Worrying about me when nothing is wrong should be the least of your worries Elizabeth. I'm positive I want to help you, and if something does happen to me, I'll take full responsibility for it. I know how to defend myself. I've done it in the past and I can do it now."

Elizabeth let out a small laugh. She wouldn't doubt for a single second that Jason could defend himself.

Her laugh lightened up the mood. Jason was glad he was the one who made her feel that way.

She let out a sigh. "Fine, you can help, but if at anytime you want to back out, by all means, do whatever you want."

"Ok, but I highly doubt that's going to happen," Jason replied. "Now get some rest, we'll talk about this later," and with that Jason turned off the lights and left the room.

She had to admit. She did feel tired. All of a sudden, a thousand thoughts went through her head. What if this little plan they had could have deadly consequences? Elizabeth couldn't take it if someone died because of her. She remembered how Jason was always so helpful. He would always show up at the right time to make you feel better. How ironic, she thought. I found him in the snow bleeding, and guessing that I'm in his garage, in his room and in his bed, he must've found me too. And with that last thought, she drifted off to sleep.

Elizabeth's Dream

She and Jason stood at the docks, having a conversation. All of a sudden, Jason pushes her to the ground when guns started shooting at them out of nowhere, narrowly missing Elizabeth's arm. They lay under the bench, panting, and wondering what the heck was going on. Jason whispered to her and asked if she was ok. She quickly nodded yes, and when he moved to move out from under the bench, she rose to do the same, but he told her to stay where she was. Jason quickly searched the area and then helped Elizabeth come out.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine, are you?" she asked.

"Yeah, let's go, we can't stay here longer." They walked behind Jason to the foot of the stairs, but when Jason stopped walking, she stopped too. Why did he stop? she asked herself. Just then, she felt Jason grab her arm and hid her tiny frame exactly behind his big muscular body.

"You can't keep her safe anymore," Elizabeth heard a man say.

In a blink of an eye, the man moved, directed the gun at Elizabeth and fired. She felt a hot, burning bullet go through her leg. The man ran away as fast as could. Elizabeth instantly fell down. She felt her eyes closing. She couldn't take the pain anymore. It hurt too much. She vividly remembered Jason calling out her name, then quickly taking his cell phone out and dialing 911.

End of Elizabeth's Dream

Elizabeth shot up from the bed, sweating and panting. She felt the pain in her shoulder increasing. She called out "Jason!" with as much energy as she could muster out.

When Jason heard her calling, he flew up the stairs, and opened the door. He found a scared expression on her face, clutching her shoulder in pain. He quickly noticed that it started bleeding again. When Elizabeth saw him, she was relieved. It was just a dream, she thought. Jason came over to the bedside and quickly started wiping the blood from her shoulder.

"This might hurt a little," he said as he started to put pressure on her shoulder to stop it from bleeding.

"Ah," Elizabeth said. She tried to keep from shouting, and when Jason let go of her shoulder, she sighed.

"What happened? Are you feeling ok?" Jason asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." she replied now suddenly embarrassed of why she was sweating and bleeding in the first place. It didn't take long for her cheeks to turn a rosy red. She turned her head so he wouldn't see, but she was too late.

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked. He didn't want to pressure her if the dream or memory was that bad.

"Yeah, I just realized that this whole thing happened because of a stupid dream," Elizabeth said with an embarrassed laugh. Jason didn't find it funny though.

"Are you sure you're alright? We all have nightmares sometimes," he said, still concerned.

"I'm sure. Really. Wait, why are you here? It's 2:00 in the morning. You should be at the penthouse."

"I wanted to stay here just in case you needed anything, and it's a good thing I did," Jason answered.

Elizabeth felt so guilty for him staying here just for her. "Jason, you really shouldn't have done that. I could take care of myself."

"I never said you couldn't, but there are some things you can't do without someone's help like wiping blood off your shoulder and putting pressure to it," Jason replied.

"Fine, but really, it wasn't necessary, just leave some napkins here next time so if this happens again, I'll just find a way to do it," Elizabeth said.

Jason just simply nodded, but she didn't believe him. But she felt too tired to argue. She suddenly noticed that Jason wasn't wearing his shirt, and couldn't help but stare at his chest. Wow, she thought. With all the things going on in his life right now, when does he find the time to work out? Elizabeth thought. She suddenly felt her face turn red at that thought. Wait, why are you thinking that Elizabeth? For all you know, he and Sam could be in love with each other, considering that he had once claimed that he was the father of her baby.

Jason saw a sudden blush on Elizabeth's face, and wondered what made her blush. He noticed that she had probably taken off her shirt in the middle of the night. He remembered when he and Elizabeth almost slept together, but she had stopped. He had to admit, she was beautiful Jason remembered that he turned on the heater so she wouldn't get cold. He thought that was making her blush.

"I forgot to turn off the heater, sorry," Jason apologized.

Elizabeth, lost in her own thoughts, at first didn't understand what Jason was saying, but soon realized that the only thing she was wearing was her bra.

"Oh, um, it's no problem," Elizabeth answered suddenly blushing again.

"I'll go turn it off and you can go back to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." Jason said and left the room.

"Like that will happen, after staring at your chest for like 10 minutes," Elizabeth groaned and pulled the sheets over her head.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I hope this was long enough!!)


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews!!! I loved them!!! Keep on sending them!!! :**

When Elizabeth woke up and opened her eyes the next morning, a stream of sunlight forced her to close her eyes again. Then all of a sudden, everything that had happened last night came back to her: how she had the dream, how Jason wasn't wearing his shirt (which was a breath-taking sight, she thought), and how she blushed because she wasn't wearing a shirt either. When she tried to get up, pain shot through her shoulder. "Shit," she mumbled, "how am I ever going to get up?!" she said, frustrated.

"When you heal," Jason's voice boomed out.

She jumped up at the sound of his voice, and found Jason in the chair next to the bed. Elizabeth hadn't noticed him there.

"How long were you sitting there?" she asked.

"Since you fell back asleep last night," Jason answered.

"Really, Jason, you shouldn't have done that-

"Elizabeth, let's not go that subject again," Jason said.

With a small laugh, she said "Fine with me."

"Are you hungry?" Jason asked.

The loud grumble in her stomach answered his question. Elizabeth blushed slightly and put a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'll go get something from Kelly's," Jason said and left the room.

**Kelly's**

Jason was waiting for his order when Lucky approached him. He wasted no time. "Have you seen or heard from Elizabeth? I called her cellphone and at her studio, but she's not there. I've been looking for her everywhere. She's been gone for a couple of days already." Lucky said, obvious concern in his voice.

"It has to do with Helena right?" Jason asked

Lucky, surprised that Jason knew, said "Yeah, how do you know? Do you know where Elizabeth is?" Lucky said as he started to pain.

"I found her at the docks the other day and she was shot in the shoulder. The wound was pretty bad. She wakes up once in a while, but she's really tired. She told me about you two finding Luke and ending up Helena being after you. I though you had more sense than that," Jason spit out.

"Look, you know just as well as I do that when Elizabeth wants her way, she gets it. Do you know how many fights and arguments we've had? I told her no, flat out, every time she asked me. She even told me that she would follow me even if I didn't let her come with me. So I thought I'd rather have her come with me and be safe, rather than her being alone," Lucky explained.

Jason, still thinking that Lucky was wrong, said, "Fine, we shouldn't be arguing right now. I have a plan that could save her and the sooner we put the plan into motion, the sooner everyone will be safe," Jason said.

"What's the plan?"

"Everyone has to believe that she's dead, the less people that know, the better."

"What?"

"If we plan out each step carefully, it might just work," Jason said.

"If it will protect her, then let's do it," Lucky said.

"First, we'll have a "funeral". We won't open the casket because we'll say that in her will, she didn't want that to happen. She wanted everyone to remember her as an alive and happy person. Then, we'll send her to one of my safehouses, and she'll stay there until further notice. Send a letter to Helena and tell her to meet you at the docks. You want to talk about Luke's whereabouts. Since you're a police officer, we won't need to have any cops around to arrest her. You'll have a hidden microphone in you somewhere, and you'll have to try and figure out how to make Helena confess to hiring someone to kill Elizabeth," Jason explained.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Lucky asked.

"No, but we'll have to try anyway. Meet me at the docks tomorrow at 8," and with that Jason took his order and left.

**Jason's Garage**

Elizabeth heard Jason come up the stairs. He entered the room and she could smell the delicious food already.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I ran into Lucky and told him about the plan. He agreed. We're going to have a fake funeral, then we're going to send you to one of my safehouses. Lucky will have Helena confess, and he'll arrest him. After that, you can come back home," Jason said, as he started to open up the packages of food.

"Wait, I want to be in a safe house in Port Charles. I don't want to go anywhere else," Elizabeth said.

"But-

"No, Jason. I have to stay here in case anything happens. There's no point in arguing with me," Elizabeth said.

Jason, knowing that he can't change her mind, silently nodded and handed her some soup.

"I never thought I'd live to eat chicken noodle soup again," she said with a small smile.

"I've felt that way a lot of times," Jason said with a small laugh.

Elizabeth smiled and started eating her soup. When she finished, Jason took the bowl and took it downstairs to the small kitchen he had.

When he came back up, he was surprised to see Elizabeth still awake

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked.

"I have to ask you a favor," Elizabeth answered.

"Sure," Jason said, feeling good that Elizabeth was being kind of dependent on him.

"I want to ask you if it's ok I call a - a- friend of mine and let my friend in on the plan."

"Who is she?" Jason asked.

"Well, actually it's a he. He's a close friend and I really don't want him to worry," Elizabeth said hesitantly.

Jason felt his stomach turn. She had a boyfriend. Why wouldn't she? She's beautiful, has a great personality, and has a great job.

"Jason?" Elizabeth asked. "Are you ok?"

Jason snapped out of his thoughts, and said "Yeah, yeah, sorry, I just zoned out there for a second."

"Ok. So, uh, can I call him?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Uh, here let me get the phone." Jason got the phone and as she was dialing the guy's number, Jason started to feel jealous. Who was this guy? What if he ruined the plan? He better treat her good, Jason thought. "I want to be the one she worries about," Jason thought in his head. All of a sudden, it struck him. He was falling in love- all over again.

"Jamie? Hi, it's- it's Elizabeth." Jason heard her say. "What? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Look, why don't you come over at 301 Glen street. No, come inside and come up the stairs. I can't meet you there. Just come ok? Ok, I'll see you. Bye." Elizabeth hung up the phone and found Jason staring at her.

"How long have you known him?" Jason asked.

"Um, about a couple months," Elizabeth answered, feeling weird. She knew she still had feelings for Jason, but she also thought that he would never return the feelings after all that had happened. Why get stuck in the past? she thought, when I can build a future with someone else?

"Oh, ok." Jason said. It felt awkward. His heart sank knowing that Elizabeth was with someone else. He wanted to be with her. But he knew he couldn't do that when she was with someone else.

"Do you really like him?" he asked. He wanted to know more about this guy.

"Yeah, I mean he's – he's great. After this whole Ric situation, I mean, I want to be happy again. I want someone to love me the way I love them. I don't want to be alone anymore. I need someone new in my life." she said, avoiding his eyes.

"Well, you deserve it." Jason said. He didn't know that she felt so alone and helpless. How could he have been so blind? What kind of a friend was he? Jason wanted to tell her how he felt about her, but with her being shot, and this thing going on with this Jamie guy, he didn't want to her to feel more helpless than she already was. But the last time he tried this, they ended up being farther apart than they ever were.

"Elizabeth, I have to tell you something. When I saw you at the docks, seeing you shot, my heart stopped. I didn't want our friendship to end the way it did. Elizabeth, I – I –

"Elizabeth? Oh my god, Elizabeth is that you?" Jamie said as he burst through the door.

Elizabeth, glancing at Jason, said "Yeah, uh, I'm fine. Look I'll explain it to you later. I called you wouldn't get worried."

Just then Jamie's cell phone rang. "Shit," he muttered. "Elizabeth, they need me at work, I have to go. I'm so sorry. I'll call you when I come." Then he hastily kissed her cheek and left the room.

Elizabeth then looked at Jason. "Jason? What did you want to tell me?"

Jason knew that he shouldn't say it. Even though what he just witnessed was painful, he didn't want to regret not telling her.

"Elizabeth, I still have feelings for you, and I want to try things out."


	5. Chapter 5

At the request of some readers, I'm going to include a couple or two, or some (depends), but in my story Carly and Sonny never got divorced, but everything else happened. Steven's here too! Just to let you know, these people aren't going to be in every chapter and like appearing a lot, so yeah. Enjoy! I AM SOO SORRY!! I CHANGED THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I ACCIDENTALLY PUT JACKSON INSTEAD OF JAMIE!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!

**The Docks**

After Jason told Elizabeth how he felt, he had quickly left the room, leaving her stunned. He wanted to give her some time to think and absorb what he just said. Jason knew he shouldn't have said it, but he couldn't wait anymore. He hates regretting things, and this is one thing he did not want to regret.

He was at the docks now, waiting for Lucky. Jason checked his watch again, it was 7:59. Where was Lucky? Jason figured he would be here early, considering he was the one who got Elizabeth in this mess in the first place.

"Hey, I'm here." Lucky said as he walked down the stairs.

"Why are you late?" Jason asked.

"Calm down. It's exactly 8:00." Lucky said, and sat down.

"Ok, I already made all of the arrangements, but you need to tell me when and how you're going to get Helena to confess."

"Well, I'll tell her that I want to help her find Luke. Elizabeth was in my way and was holding me down. I'm sure she'll believe it. I'll tell her that her death was sad, but at least she won't be in my way anymore," Lucky explained.

"Alright. All I need to do is call Sonny and let him know that I'm going to be using one of the safe houses in Port Charles for a few weeks," Jason said, half speaking to himself, and half saying it to Lucky.

"What?" It's too dangerous for Elizabeth to be in Port Charles. Helena will find her soon. It'll be way too easy for her. She needs to go somewhere else."

**Sonny's Penthouse**

Sonny was sitting on the couch when the phone rang. He walked up and picked up the phone.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Sonny, it's Jason. Listen, I'm going to use one of the safe houses here in Port Charles."

"Why? Who's in trouble? Is it Alcazar again?" Sonny said, as he furrowed his eyebrows together, starting to get worried.

"No, no. Don't worry. It's Elizabeth. Helena's after her. She's in my garage right now, she got shot, so she's staying there for now. Lucky and I have a plan, but until then, everyone will have to believe that Elizabeth is dead. That's all I'm going to say because the less you know, the better." Jason said.

"Alright, no problem. Do you want me to put a guard outside the garage?" Sonny asked.

"No, it will be too obvious if we put a guard outside, so put one inside ok?" Jason asked.

"Ok, is Johnny alright?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine. Thanks." And with that, Jason gratefully hung up the phone.

"Sonny? Is everything ok?" Carly asked as she came down the stairs. She watched him hide his feelings so he wouldn't make her nervous, or worried, but she wouldn't be anyway, considering it was Elizabeth who was in trouble.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. And this time I'm positive because it has nothing to do with me or Jason." Sonny reassured her. He saw her face relax a little.

She let out a sigh. "Oh, ok. But who was calling? Was it Jason?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, it was Jason." He might as well tell her. She would probably find out anyway, Sonny thought to himself. "He just needed to use a safe house."

"For who?" Carly sounded very interested.

"Elizabeth. She got shot a couple of days ago, and he's keeping her at his garage right now, but when she's a little better, he's going to put here in a safe house in Port Charles. Helena's after her, and Jason and Lucky have a plan to help Elizabeth." Sonny said, and walked to the couch.

"Well, I hope she'll be ok." Carly said and sat down on the couch next to Sonny and layed her head on his chest. He gave her a quick kiss, and they each sat there, lost in their own thoughts.

**Jason's Garage**

Elizabeth sat in Jason's bed, stunned. Did she hear what she thought she heard? Jason still has feelings for her?

"Oh, Jason, if only you had told me before I met Jamie," Elizabeth groaned, putting her face in her hands.

She really thought Jamie was a great guy. Maybe she could actually love him someday. However, as much as she might actually love Jamie, Elizabeth knew that Jason will always have a special place in her heart. But she couldn't just throw everything she had with Jamie away just to _try _to work something out with Jason. She needed to move on in her life. She couldn't sit there waiting for Jason to finally make up his mind. But he did, she thought to himself. He made up his mind. He wants to try things out with her. Elizabeth had fantasized about this a million times in a million different ways, but she had never actually thought that Jason would actually say it. What if Elizabeth said yes and, even though they tried, couldn't work things out? She felt really bad for Jamie. She felt like she was using him as a Jason substitute. What if she could actually have a future with Jackson, but only a mere friendship with Jason? Elizabeth didn't want to lose Jamie, to chase after a man who might potentially break her heart again. She just couldn't take it anymore. "Elizabeth, for the first time in your life, just go with what your heart is saying, not your head," she said to herself.

After his meeting with Lucky and his conversation with Sonny, Jason started to think. When he saw Jamie and Elizabeth together, his heart broke. He realized now, that's what she felt when she saw him and Courtney together. But Elizabeth got along with Courtney for his sake. Jason realized how much pain he caused Elizabeth. Not letting her in on things, not calling her to let her know that he's ok, and lying to her. Jason had promised her that he would never lie to her, and there he was, lying to her. Telling her that guarding Courtney was just his job, nothing more.

As much as Jason knew that Jamie was as innocent as a person in a building on fire, he couldn't help but dislike him. When he saw Jamie kiss Elizabeth, Jason made his hands into fists and his shoulders got tense. After all Elizabeth had been through, the last thing he wanted is for her to get hurt again, especially by that Jamie guy, or worse, Jason himself.

Jason parked his bike, and walked inside the garage. He walked up the stairs slowly, not wanting to think about what Elizabeth was going to say to him.

He opened the door and saw her looking at him.

"Hey," she said, feeling awkward.

"Hi," Jason replied.

"Look, Jason. I- I have to admit, I still have feelings for you too, but what if no matter how hard we try, it will never work out between us? I mean, we've tried, and I don't want to throw my relationship with Jamie away for something that we might never have."

"Elizabeth, I realize that. I want you to be happy, but I also want to be the person you'll be happy with. When I saw you with Jamie my heart broke. I realized that you had moved on, but my feelings for you remained the same. I love you, nothing won't ever make me change that. Not Courtney, Sam, or any other woman. I realize how you felt when I was with Courtney. I felt so bad for having caused in so much pain. I could barely take it. I could only imagine what you were going through," Jason said.

Elizabeth had never heard Jason say anything that meaningful or that long to her.

"Jason, I want to be with you, and I've decided that for once, I'm going to make a decision with my heart. I'll explain things to Jamie, but even after everything that might happen, I want to have your friendship _always_. No matter what happens."

"Sounds great to me," Jason said softly and slowly reached out kissed Elizabeth. He was happy.

A/N: I'm not sure if it's finished yet. I don't really know what to do from

here so if you have any ideas let me know, and as usual, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the reviews!! I know, I know, I accidentally switched Jackson and Jamie. I got mixed up. Just to clear things up, Jamie is/was Elizabeth's boyfriend, and Jackson _is _the mechanic. I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry if I confused you. Please don't make me feel more worse than I already am!! Anyway, I don't want to make this a Helena and stuff story so I'm not going to write exactly what happened when Helena confessed and all that other junk cause I want to focus more on Jason and Liz than other things.

Anyway, read on!

It was a month after that kiss at the garage. Lucky managed to get Helena to confess and after that, he decided to leave town to look for Luke again. This time he made sure that Elizabeth didn't go with him. Elizabeth and Jason decided to work things out between them, much to Carly's dismay, but she finally accepted it. Elizabeth broke things off with Jamie, who didn't seem too happy about it. In fact, right when she told him she wanted to be with Jason, he stormed off, not allowing her to explain. She began to worry about him. He was a great guy, he didn't deserve all the pain she caused him, but for the first time, Elizabeth wanted to do something for herself. Jamie shouldn't be stuck with someone who didn't want to be him. It was only for the best.

Elizabeth was at the docks, sitting on the bench and thinking. It can't be real, she thought to herself, Elizabeth was actually happy, feeling content with everything. She had never felt so relaxed and happy in such a long time. However, she did have a bad feeling nagging at her the whole day. She felt like she was being followed, but every time she turned around, no one was there. All this action with Helena and Lucky must have been affecting her somehow. Plus, she thought, why would someone follow me? The last time I checked, I've been standing clear of everyone's way. Just then her cell phone rang, interrupting her thoughts.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hello?" Elizabeth repeated.

Again, no answer.

"Is anyone there?" Elizabeth asked, unconsciously biting her lower lip.

When nobody answered, she just hung up. Now that just gave her a million goose bumps. She didn't want to worry, but she just couldn't help it. Why would someone call me if they don't have anything to say?

Just then her cell phone rang again. Elizabeth looked at it, hesitant to pick it up. "Maybe they'll stop calling if I don't pick up," Elizabeth said. But her curiosity got the better of her and at the last ring she snatched the phone and answered.

"Hello?" She said as her voice quivered a little.

"Elizabeth? Are you ok?" Jason's worried voice filled her ear.

She breathed a sigh of relief. It was only Jason.

"Elizabeth?? Are you there?"

"Jason? Hi, s-sorry, I'm fine," Elizabeth said. If she had a hard time convincing herself that, then she knew for sure that she wouldn't be able to convince Jason.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jason asked, knowing what her answer was going to be.

"I'm positive." She said. "Really," she added.

"Ok, do you want to have lunch at Kelly's in about 20 minutes?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, sure. I was just going to call you." Elizabeth answered.

"Alright, I'll see you there." Jason quickly said as he hung up the phone.

Elizabeth let out a shaky breath. It was only Jason. But if it was only Jason, then why was she feeling so weird and scared? She couldn't help but worry.

But she shoved those thoughts aside. She was going to have lunch with Jason, _and _she was going to enjoy it.

**Kelly's **

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and found Jason waiting there. She was 10 minutes late, and she silently cursed herself for making Jason worry. She had accidentally stayed at the docks longer than she intended, lost in her own thoughts, never realizing that she was going to be late. Elizabeth was never going to hear the end of it.

"Hey," she said, "Sorry I was late," she continued and sat down in the chair opposite of Jason.

"Hi, it's ok. Are you feeling alright? You sounded a little shaky and scared on the phone," Jason asked, full concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, for some reason, I just feel a little distracted today," Elizabeth quickly covered. She had no intention of telling him what was going on. She knew that he was going to worry and put like 10 guards on her, and watch her every move.

"If you say so," Jason said, still unconvinced. He knew she was keeping something from him, but he didn't want to push her. She would tell him in her own time, when she was ready.

"Did you already order?" Elizabeth asked, quickly changing the subject. She didn't want to talk about how weird she was being anymore.

"No, I was waiting for you," Jason said, as he started to read the menu, but not even looking at the orders. He just couldn't stop worrying about her. She never looked so lost before. He wanted to ease her fears so badly. He hated feeling so helpless.

"Oh, ok," Elizabeth said as she started to read the menu too.

When they each gave their orders to the waitress, Elizabeth's cell phone rang. On her cell phone's little screen, it said UNKNOWN NUMBER. She decided to ignore it.

"Aren't you going to get that?" Jason asked. Now he was positive something was wrong.

"Uh-no, I don't want to answer any calls right now. I- I don't want any interruptions for our lunch," Elizabeth quickly covered, and plastered on a fake smile, hoping that he bought it.

"What makes this lunch so special?" Jason asked.

"Does everything have to have a reason?" Elizabeth asked, wishing that he would just drop it.

"I guess not, never mind then," Jason said with a small smile.

They were both quiet when their orders had come and while they were eating. Elizabeth was avoiding his eyes, while Jason was trying to find hers. He decided to drop it. If it was that bad, he knew she would tell him.

"Are you finished?" The waitress asked them.

When they both replied yes, the waitress picked up their plates, and took it to the kitchen. Shortly after that, she brought the bill.

Jason paid the bill and he and Elizabeth left. They went to the docks and sat down on the bench. Elizabeth still had the feeling that someone was following her. She stole a quick look behind her to check, and of course, no one was there.

"Elizabeth? Is there something you want to tell me? You look scared," Jason asked, deciding to push her to tell him. She really did look scared.

"No, it's just all in my head, really," Elizabeth said.

"What is? Explain it to me. You'll feel a lot better. Trust me," Jason asked.

When Jason said those last two words "trust me," she knew she had to tell him.

"It's just- I have a feeling that someone's following me, but whenever I turn around, no one's there. I'm telling you, my mind's just making things up. After all those adventures with Lucky, I guess those instincts haven't rubbed off yet," Elizabeth said.

"I don't think so. If you believe that someone is following you, then I think you're right. But why didn't you want to answer your phone?

"Remember when you called? Well, before you did, I got this call. I answered, but no one said anything. It just kind of freaked me out. That's why I sounded a little weird on the phone," Elizabeth explained.

"Oh," Jason said. He knew something was up. He made a mental note to put a guard on her.

"I didn't want to tell you, because then you'd get all worried, and put 100 guards on me. And the worst part might be that all of this was nothing to worry about," Elizabeth said.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Just so you know. I'm going to put a guard on you. It's better to be safe than sorry," Jason informed her.

"Ok, I guess that's fair enough," Elizabeth said, giving him a small smile.

They both leaned into each other, and right when they were both millimeters apart from each other, Jason's phone rang.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" Both Jason and Elizabeth jumped off the bench. That call was very unexpectant. Jason cursed himself and hesitantly picked up the phone.

"Morgan," he said. This better be good.

"Hey, Jason, it's Courtney. Listen, I really need to talk to you. It's-It's about Diego," Courtney said.

"Now?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, it's really important," Courtney said.

"Alright, then, I'll be there in 15 minutes," Jason said.

"Ok, see you then," Courtney replied and hung up.

"Elizabeth-" Jason said, trying to explain.

"Jason, it's ok, really, Courtney needs you. Really, I have to go anyway," Elizabeth said, gathering her purse and her jacket, already heading towards the stairs.

"She just needs help with Diego, Elizabeth," Jason said.

"I know, I heard. You're going to be late. Go Jason. I'm serious," She said with a little laugh.

"Fine, but I'll call you later," And with that Jason went the other way.

Elizabeth stood standing at the stairs. Why was she acting all crazy? It was only his ex-wife calling, she thought. Wait, I guess that's why she's acting this way. Just then, as she was about to let out a sigh, she feels a hand clamp over her mouth. She bit his finger, and screamed as loud as she could. But only for a second. The man quickly put his hand over her mouth again and took her to a car parked outside. He threw her in and ordered the driver to go.

When Jason heard her scream, he knew she was in trouble. He ran back to the docks, and found her purse there. She was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews!!! (I need more reviews though. PPPPPLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSEEEEE tell me what you think!!! I think I've only gotten about 6 or 7… uggh!!) hehe Anyway, I'm going to make Jason suffer a little, after all, he made Elizabeth suffer for like a year. I don't want it to be like, Elizabeth is kidnapped, then Jason comes to the rescue and saves her and blah, blah, blah… too boring… anyway, read on!

Elizabeth opened her eyes. She realized that she was still in the limo. Her arms were bruised with how many times she had pinched herself to think that it was only a dream.

It wasn't.

She turned to see the man taking off his mask. She was shocked. It was Jamie. He turned to look at her with a sad smile on his face. He's crazy, Elizabeth thought to herself.

"Jamie? What the hell are you doing?" Elizabeth asked, bewildered. Why was he doing this to her?

"Elizabeth, don't worry. I'm-I'm not going to hurt you. But you're hurting yourself," Jamie said.

What the hell was he talking about? He's going crazy!!!

"How am I hurting myself?" Elizabeth asked, utterly confused.

"You made a big mistake Elizabeth. This Jason Morgan guy made you think that you love him, but you really love me. _I_ am the one you want to be with. Jason Morgan is hurting you by not letting you be with me," Jamie explained.

"You're kidding right? You're crazy! I _want _to be with Jason. He would never force me to do anything that I didn't want to."

"Don't you ever call me crazy!!" Jamie said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Don't you _dare_ call me crazy," Jamie said again, this time in a whisper, but meaning the words so much more.

"Why not? You are. You're the most craziest person I know! Why did you put me in this limo if you wanted to talk to me?" Elizabeth asked pushing him.

"SHUT UP!!" Jamie roared. "I SAID DON'T CALL ME CRAZY!!!!!!"

"Fine!! Just stop yelling!!!!" Elizabeth said, she was starting to get a headache.

"I'm going to make you accept this deal that I'm offering you," Jamie continued, as if nothing even happened. "You are going to be my girlfriend again. We are going to act as if nothing ever happened. This time, we'll both be happy. This is our second chance to be with each other. We can't let anyone destroy our love, especially Jason Morgan."

"I am NOT going to be your girlfriend again Jamie. I know I hurt you, and I'm really sorry about that, but I realized that I want to be with Jason. I _want _to be with him, not you," Elizabeth said, softly, hoping that he would just let her go.

"No! You don't want to be with him. You don't!! You want to be with _me_. You said it yourself. You said we'd be together forever!" Jamie said.

Elizabeth felt a pang of pain in her heart. She had hurt him bad. She didn't mean to, but, she did. She gently took his hand and said, "Jamie, I'm sorry. I know I said that. And I regret it. This is the truth. Things just didn't work out between us," Elizabeth said, trying to explain.

Jamie put his hand over hers. "It would have worked out, but Jason had to come and take you away from me. I can't let that happen again. That's why, if you say no, I'm going to kill him."

"What? Jamie- you can't be serious? You're going to make me be your girlfriend by threatening to kill Jason?!" Oh my god, she though. He was serious.

"I'm totally serious Elizabeth. If we're going to be together, then I don't want any interruptions. I want our love back and this is the only way I'm going to get it. We're going back to the docks now. I have a guard on you, so don't you try and tell Jason what's going on. If you do, then he's gone. Then, you're going to have some punishment from me," Jamie said, warning her.

"So what? I'm just going to tell him that I don't want to see him anymore? Jason's going to see through this Jamie. He's not stupid," Elizabeth said.

"No, no. If you tell him you don't want to see him, then you said it yourself, he won't force you to be with him," Jamie said. He got her right where he wanted her.

"Oh my god," Elizabeth murmured. "I can't believe this is happening," she whispered to herself.

"We're at the docks. Jason's waiting there. Go tell him. When you're finished, I'll meet you at Kelly's," and with that, Jamie pushed her out the door and ordered the driver to drop him off at Kelly's.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs and saw Jason sitting there with his face in his hands. He had obviously heard her scream, and came back.

"Jason? Are you ok?" Elizabeth asked as if nothing even happened.

Jason's head jerked up. "Elizabeth? Oh my god? Is that you? I- I heard you scream and I came back, but I only found your purse. What happened?"

"I am sooo sorry if I scared you. Um, you see, Gram is back in town. She, uh, came to visit me. I was so surprised and h-happy to see her, I just screamed and I guess I dropped my purse," Elizabeth said, pointing to her purse.

"Oh, ok," Jason said and sighed. He was so worried.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for you to get worried," Elizabeth said. Her heart sank. He bought it.

"Listen Jason. We- we have to talk. I talked to Jamie the other day, and I realized that I still have feelings for him, and well, I realized that I hurt him a lot when I broke up with him, so I – I want to try and work things out with him. I'm so so so sorry, Jason, really," Elizabeth couldn't hold back anymore and let her tears fall.

"But why? We were fine just a second ago," Jason said, confused. Something was wrong, he could tell, but if she really wanted to be with that Jamie guy, then he couldn't stop her, even though it killed him to see her with someone else, he knew that he wanted her to be happy.

"You know what, never mind. I can't stop you with being with the person you want," Jason said, and started to walk away.

Elizabeth couldn't describe how hurt she was.

"Jason, wait. I just want you to know that you'll always have a special place in my heart and no one will ever take it. I promise," Elizabeth said.

Jason gave her a small smile, and without saying anything, walked away.

**Kelly's **

Elizabeth walked into Kelly's and found Jamie there sitting at a table, but even worse, Jason was there too. He was sitting at a table next to them.

She went and sat down across from Jamie. He smiled at her. "So you told him?" he asked.

"Yeah, even though I didn't want to," Elizabeth said through clenched teeth.

"You do want to, you just haven't figured it out yet," Jamie answered his temper beginning to rise.

"Whatever, have you ordered yet?" Elizabeth said, and looked around for a waitress, but instead found Jason's blue eyes looking directly at her.

Jason saw her walk in, and sit with Jamie. They started to talk, but Elizabeth looked angry. He knew something was wrong. He saw a couple of bruises on her arms and her wrist. Jamie better not have done anything, Jason thought to himself.

Elizabeth looked away, and found Jamie looking back at her.

"What are you looking at?" Elizabeth spat out.

"You know, if you want more bruises, then I suggest you keep that attitude," Jamie said.

"What do you think I'm supposed to do? I just broke up with the person I want to be with all because you're threatening to kill him," Elizabeth said, getting up from her chair.

Jamie grabbed her arm, and pulled her back down. "You are not leaving. We are going to have lunch," Jamie said, slowly inunciating each word.

Elizabeth sighed and put her face in her hands. "Fine, but you're paying," Elizabeth said and put on a fake smile.

Jason saw Elizabeth getting mad, and standing up, not to mention seeing Jamie pulling her down, a little too forcefully, Jason thought. Something was definitely going on, and he was going to find out.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Sorry about taking long to update chapter 8. Just to let you know, if sometimes I don't update like in a few days, then that means that I'll post the new chapter within a week. Oh, also, please, I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!! The more reviews I get, the sooner I'll update, if not then… I think you know the drill. Anyway, here's chapter 9!

**Docks**

Elizabeth sat on the bench, thinking. It had been a week since she had broken up with Jason. Every time she saw him, her heart broke into a million pieces. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to tell him what was going on so badly, but she knew she couldn't. She was close to telling him a couple days ago, but when she saw one of Jamie's men, she froze. The man had a wicked smile on his face and had taken his phone out and started dialing. She knew she was going to get it. He told her that if he got a call telling him that she was close to telling Jason, then she would be accessorized with something blue and purple. That's how she had gotten the black eye that everyone was asking about. She kept on telling them that she clumsily ran into a door, and that she was ok. Surprisingly, people had bought it. Funny, she thought, all those days of being clumsy and everyone believing it finally paid off. Elizabeth was interrupted in her thoughts when her cell phone rang. The name shown on the phone made her gut clench. He was the one who had gotten her into this in the first place.

"Hello?" Elizabeth said sweetly. She had been acting more nice and normal around Jamie to gain some trust. Maybe, she could use that trust against him and foil this stupid plan, she thought.

"Elizabeth, hi, it's Jamie. I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

Like she could even refuse, Elizabeth thought. "Yeah, sure, what time?"

"I'll pick you up at 7:30. I have to go. I'll see you then. Bye," Jamie said and hung up.

Elizabeth sighed. Part of her felt angry at Jason for not figuring the plan out, for letting her walk away… again. But she knew that he just wanted her to be happy. Well, she thought, at least he didn't see my black eye. Just then, she heard thick boots on the ground walking towards her. Without even looking up, she knew it was Jason. Great, just my luck, she thought. She sighed again and bowed her head down, trying to hide her black eye.

"Hey," Jason said.

"Hey Jason," Elizabeth answered, wishing that she was somewhere else.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked, wondering why she was trying to avoid his eyes and bowing her head.

Forgetting her plan to avoid looking at him, Elizabeth looked up. Instinctively, Jason raised his hand to outline her eye, but then quickly dropped it.

"What happened?" he asked. "Did Jamie do this to you?"

"N-No, no, I was working late a few nights ago. I was just really tired and I ran into a door," Elizabeth said.

"Uh-huh," Jason said, trying desperately to believe her, but ended up knowing that she was wrong. But he shouldn't think the worst of things all the time, he thought. Especially with Elizabeth.

"How are you?" Elizabeth asked, changing the subject.

"I'm fine, just busy, that's all," Jason said.

"Oh," Elizabeth said.

"Listen, Jason, I just-," Elizabeth said, but was interrupted by the ringing of her phone.

As she rummaged in her purse to find the phone, she glanced back at Jason and mouthed "sorry." When she finally found it and answered it, she found Jamie very angry on the phone.

"What the hell are you still doing on the docks with Jason? You should be at home getting ready. You better be gone in 5 minutes or you'll be having another black eye to match the other one," Jamie said, and without letting Elizabeth explain, hung up.

When she turned around to tell Jason that she had to go, she found him looking at her, looking very worried.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Oh, it was just Jamie, uh, we were supposed to have dinner tonight at 7:00 tonight, but he's caught up at work, so he's going to be late," Elizabeth covered, thinking that she was very good at lies, and she hated it.

"Oh, ok," Jason said and was about to say something else when she interrupted him.

"Listen, Jason, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later," Elizabeth said, and quickly walked up the stairs towards home. She couldn't take the awkwardness around her and Jason anymore. It just hurt too much.

Jason stood there for a moment then sat back down. He didn't want to do anything he might regret, especially hurting Jamie. That would make Elizabeth distance herself to him even more, he thought. But he just couldn't make the nagging feeling inside him go away.

When Elizabeth got home, she decided to push all thoughts of Jason aside, and get dressed. She decided to wear a black spaghetti strapped dress that went down mid-thigh, and showing a little cleavage. She just wanted to have some fun that night, that's all. She put on some make-up and a little bit of cover up to hide the bruise, but it was still visible through the make-up. She looked in the mirror, and was satisfied with what she saw. She glanced at the clock. It was only 7:02. Elizabeth decided that she'll get there a little early. She picked up the phone and dialed Jamie's number. After a few rings when he didn't pick up, she left a message and went out the door.

**PC Grille**

When Elizabeth walked in, she found all eyes on her, especially the men's. Most of them were on business meetings. There were few with dates. She put on a teasing grin and went towards the bar. She wanted something strong, she thought. "I'll have a scotch please," Elizabeth answered when the bartender asked what she wanted.

When she finished her scotch, she ordered another, and looked at the clock. It was 7:20. Jamie would be here soon she thought. She quickly gulped her second scotch and rose out of her seat, only to find herself very dizzy, but before she could fall, she felt a pair of strong and heavy hands on her waist to balance her. She turned around to see who it was and found a veryhandsome man looking at her.

"Are you ok?" he asked

Elizabeth looked him over. He was _very_ hot, and rich she thought, as she looked him over, and his very expensive suit.

"I am now," she answered and gave him a daring grin.

But before he could answer, she felt a familiar arm tug on hers and looked to see who it was. Her grin slid off her face. It was Jamie.

"I think you forgot who your date was for tonight," he said through clenched teeth, and before she could say anything, he hauled her off to a table, leaving the handsome man standing alone at the bar.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Elizabeth said angrily, pulling her arm from Jamie's grasp.

"I'm the one who should be asking that question. What the hell were you doing with that guy?" Jamie asked.

"It was just a friendly conversation!" Elizabeth said, starting to get pissed. "He acts a lot better than you do!" She continued.

"Shut up!" Jamie hissed and pulled her outside, avoiding all the stares they were receiving. When they got outside he said, "Now, we're going to back in there, have a nice dinner, and maybe a little dessert after that, if you know what I mean," Jamie said, licking his lips and forgetting about his anger.

"Yeah, right, and then everything will be ok again," she snapped and went back inside, Jamie following suit.

After they settled in and gave their orders to the waiter, the door opened and when Elizabeth saw who it was, it shocked her. It was Jason and Sam. She watched as he pushed her chair in and gave Sam a warm smile. Jamie caught her gaze and saw what she was looking at. It suited him just fine.

"Well, well, well. Looks like Mr. Morgan has moved on," Jamie said with a slight snicker. It made things a lot easier.

"Well, it makes sense, considering that we broke up," Elizabeth said and flashed Jamie a glare.

"I'm telling you, it was all for the best, but I see that's going to take some convincing.

"Whatever," Elizabeth concluded and started to eat her dinner when their orders came. During their entire dinner, Elizabeth would steal glances at Jason and Sam. She couldn't believe it. How could he have moved on so easily? And I thought I had hurt him so much, he wouldn't be dating for at least a couple months, she thought. She stood up and went to the bar. She had a headache and she wanted something strong to comfort her. She decided to stick to scotch. "I'll have a scotch," she said and sat down waiting for her drink. When she got it, she walked towards their table, sipping it on her way.

"How many of those have you had tonight?" Jamie asked.

"Why do you care? But if you really want to know, this is my third," she answered.

"Fine, but just know that you're going to have a killer headache tomorrow," Jamie warned.

"Ha! I have a killer headache everyday every time I see or think of you," Elizabeth spat out. "So I assure you, I'm pretty normal to the routine," she said and gulped down the rest of her scotch.

"You know what?! That's it. I won't take this anymore. I warned you that if you kept up this attitude, things would get worse. We'll leaving." And with that, Jamie dropped $40 on the table, and grabbed Elizabeth's arm and pulled her outside.

"Let me go you bastard!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Shut up!" Jamie said and took her to the car. Elizabeth, fully aware that she was drunk, knew she couldn't do anything. She allowed herself to be taken to his car. When they were inside, she asked "Where are we going?"

"We're going to your studio. No one will find us there." And with that, Jamie drove off. When they got there, he ordered Elizabeth to open the door. When she did, they went inside and sat down. By this time, Elizabeth was so scared she was shaking. After her behavior tonight, who knew what he would do. But before she could think another thought, she felt Jamie's fist onto her unbruised eye, then to her chin. Then he started to punch her stomach and her shoulders and neck. Elizabeth didn't even try to struggle. She knew that if she did, she would be facing even worse consequences. When Jamie was finished he took out his cell phone and told the man who was supposed to be watching Elizabeth that he could have the night off and left. Elizabeth felt pain all over her body. It hurt so much, she was numb, if that even made sense. She had to do something. If she didn't then who knows what Jamie would do next. She groaned when she heard a knock at the door.

"Elizabeth! It's Jason. I need to talk to you!"


	9. Chapter 9

I decided to just finish the story despite the lack of reviews. At least some people review or like it. Anyway, here's Chapter 9. (In the summary, you might have noticed the new warning thing. I combined chapters 1 and 2 because they were short, so that's why you'll see that this story will have 10 chapters instead of 11.) Oh, and no, there's no Cameron.

Elizabeth froze. What was he doing here? As if he read her mind, Jason said, "I went to your house, but you weren't there, so I thought of looking at your studio!"

Then Elizabeth shouted, "Uh, Jason? This really isn't a good time right now. I'll talk to you later," Jason heard Elizabeth's muffled voice behind the door. Something was clearly wrong. He knocked again, "Elizabeth! This is really important! I have to talk to you now."

Elizabeth sighed and stood up. She felt dizzy and she didn't want to talk to him right now, she didn't want him to see her like this, but she knew that he would see her anyway. When she opened the door, she saw Jason's stunned face. He quickly walked in and asked. "What the hell happened? Jamie did this right?"

Before she could answer Elizabeth couldn't control herself anymore and she started to cry. Jason wrapped his arms around her and carried her to the couch, careful that he wasn't touching her bruises. "Shh, it's alright. I'm here."

He had seen her at the Grille, but decided to leave her alone without making her feel uneasy between him and Jamie. When she stopped crying, she looked up at him and suddenly remembered that he was with Sam now. She quickly pulled away and started to stand up, but she was still way too dizzy. Jason caught her around the waist and pulled her back down. Concluding that she couldn't stand, she decided to sit a little farther away from him on the couch.

"Where's Sam?" she asked.

"Uh, I took her back to Kelly's. How did you know I was with Sam?" he asked.

"I saw you two at the Grille," Elizabeth answered, avoiding his eyes.

"I just wanted to take her out considering losing the baby and everything you know? I just wanted her to relax a little," Jason explained and looked at Elizabeth, suddenly realizing how badly she was beaten, and how they got off topic.

"Did Jamie do this to you?" he asked again, hoping for the truth this time. Elizabeth remembered that the guard was gone tonight, but was still scared that Jason might get hurt.

"Well, y-yeah, he did, but he was drunk, and –and angry, and I just happened to be there with him."

"But why did you come here?"

"I wanted to show him a painting." For once, Elizabeth wished that she was the worst liar in the world.

"Elizabeth, you-you can't do this. I thought you were better than that. He practically beats you up, and you're still defending him?" Jason accused.

"Why would it matter Jason?! You're with Sam now. You can't control who I can see or who I can defend! Ok? Please Jason, I'm seriously not in the mood to fight with you right now, ok? Please, j-just leave," Elizabeth said, as her voice started to crack.

"Elizabeth, I'm not going to leave you like this. You look drunk and you can barely move without feeling pain all over you."

"I can take care of myself ok?" Elizabeth defended.

"Elizabeth, I know you can, but you can't right now. Let me help you."

"No!" she said, as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"If you won't let me help you, do you want to call Bobbie?"

When she nodded, he took out his phone and dialed Bobbie's number. When she didn't pick up, he sighed and hung up. There was no use in leaving a message.

"What about Steven? Do you want me to call him?" Elizabeth slightly nodded and gave Jason Steven's number. He told Steven to meet Elizabeth at the studio and hung up.

"Will you be ok if I leave or do you want me to stay until Steven gets here?" Jason asked.

"It-it doesn't matter. Look, I'm sorry for snapping at you. It's just that there are some things you just can't know. I'm sorry."

"I understand that you don't want to tell me some things and I don't expect you to either."

"You know what? Let's just forget that fight ever happened ok?" Elizabeth said.

"Yeah. That would be good," Jason replied.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Thinking that was Steven, Elizabeth didn't bother to ask who it was.

"Jamie?" Elizabeth said in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"I came back to see how you were," Jamie said, looking over her shoulder and finding Jason standing protectively behind her.

"So right when we have a problem, you call Jason here?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't call him here, Jamie."

"Yeah, sure," Jamie replied, sarcastically, and grabbed her arm, knowing that Jason didn't know about the plan. He knew Elizabeth knew that the guard was off for tonight, but she wouldn't want anything to happen to Jason. He felt Jason move.

"Let her go," Jason said. When Jamie didn't move, Elizabeth tried to pull her arm away, but Jamie's grip was too firm. Jason got angry. He couldn't believe Elizabeth was being treated like this. His anger got the better of him and he knocked Jamie to the wall and they started to fight. Jamie punched Jason's stomach, sending him to the floor. Neither one noticed Elizabeth getting pale, but when she fell on the floor, Jason quickly went towards her and picked her up. He didn't care that Jamie was still waiting there, wanting to fight. He just wanted Elizabeth to be safe and away from Jamie. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, he heard Jamie coming down. Jason turned towards him.

"You know what, just go. You've done enough," and with that Jason headed towards his car, carefully putting Elizabeth in. Then he called Steven and told him to stay at the hospital. He carefully drove, not wanting a jolt to cause her to feel more pain from the bruises. When they got there he handed her to a couple of doctors with a stretcher. He waited as they checked her.

This was not going well, he thought.

REVIEW!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey you guys! I know it's been a while since I've updated – partly because I was finishing another story – but that's no excuse. Even after I quit updating, I got many reviews and e-mails requesting another chapter, and I don't like abandoning any story. So here I am, back in action, finishing this story. There's going to be a few more chapters, including this one, and then this story's going to be over! LOL… this was my first Fanfic, and I've had a great time writing it. Thanks for being so patient with me. I really appreciate it.

Here it is:

Chapter 10

Elizabeth groaned and tried to move her stiff body, but her sore and bruised muscles weren't cooperating. Her body was aching from the many powerful punches she had oh so gently received from Jamie. She groaned again… Jamie. That bastard had done everything to ruin her life, but the irony of the whole situation was that he actually thought he was doing her a favor, improving her life and making her happier.

The only problem was, he just did the exact opposite.

She was finally back on good terms with Jason – Hell, he had even expressed his love for her, and shared many deep thoughts and feelings she had never heard him say before. He had even told her he wanted to renew their relationship – especially their friendship, which she valued as one of the best things that had ever happened to her in her conflicting never-ending complicated life.

And right when all was good, things were getting back to normal, her smile was becoming less forced, and more graceful, more full of happiness, and less filled with uncertainty. And most of all, her smile had reached her bright blue sparkling eyes, lighting up her entire face.

But you know what was "lighting" up her face right now? A black eye and too many bruises spewed across her face to even find a small section of skin that was its original alabaster color.

This was the pattern of Elizabeth's life. Right when things start to change for the better, the worse just consumes all the progress she's made and makes her start from scratch all over again. Makes her struggle and strive for a decent life she's been begging for her entire life. Makes her desire to be normal and be just another person in the crowd become a never-ending permanent pain in her tattered and torn heart.

This was her life. Just like a rubber band. When it stretches to a certain point, it becomes more flexible, more useful, more free. But when it reaches its breaking point, it snaps. Just like that. And then you'd just get a whole 'nother rubber band and start all over again.

Except rubber bands aren't life.

Elizabeth Webber couldn't just reach in the air and grab a life passing by her. She only had one life. One life that too precious to waste on assholes like Jamie. One life that she desperately wanted to be proud to call her own. And where had all her so called accomplishments, forgiveness, pain, perseverance, **love** got her?

It got her in a dingy hospital room, with a few cracked ribs, two swollen eyes, and too many bruises to count spread across her body.

That's where all her hard work went.

That's where –

"Elizabeth?" a low, gentle voiced softly called out to her, and Elizabeth shook her head, trying to rid of the thoughts that were plaguing her the second she had woken up.

Jason walked into the small room, and gave a hesitant smile to Elizabeth, who had not said a word, just staring at him as he sat down in the vacant and worn seat next to Elizabeth's bed.

He clasped his hands together, and looked at her boldly in her pain-filled eyes.

"How are you feeling? I know that you must hurt right now, but – Well, what I mean is –"

"I know what you mean Jason," Elizabeth answered softly with a small hint of laughter dancing in her eyes. She had never really seen Jason flustered before. It was cute.

"I feel fine, other than the ache from some bruises, I'm just glad to be in one piece, and even conscious right now. All I can say is that it could've been worse."

Jason nodded his head sadly, wishing he had arrived at the studio sooner, so he could have saved Elizabeth. He could have at least spared her a few bruises and a lot less pain than what she was in right now. He wasn't a fool, he knew that cracked ribs and bruises weren't just something that you could easily ignore and continue your day as if nothing was there. They were definitely something. Something that caused a lot of pain, no matter how hard she tried to hide it.

And he _hated _that she was in pain right now. He down right HATED it. This girl has had nothing _but_ pain in her short life, and adding this to the pile certainly wasn't making it any better.

She had to say something. The heavy and awkward silence filled the empty room, as Elizabeth tried to quickly come up with something to say rather than remain in this uncomfortable stillness.

So she said the most plausible and common thing she could think of, something that was appropriate for her situation, that is.

"Thanks for showing up the other night. I – I honestly don't know what would've happened to me, if you hadn't been there."

Jason lifted his head, and nodded again, still sensing that there was definitely more to the story than she was letting on.

Elizabeth knew, that no doubt did Jason suspect, hell, _know,_ that something was going on. Something that was obviously dangerous and life-threatening.

Something that definitely linked to Jamie.

"Jason, I know you think I'm a complete idiot for even trying to defend Jamie, but I know that it's weird for me to defend someone who's obviously landed me in the hospital. It's just that - ," Elizabeth hesitated here, not sure if she should go on and tell Jason everything that was going on. "It's just that, there's more to Jamie and I's complicated relationship, and I'm not sure I can share everything with you."

When she saw the hurt that passed over Jason's face, she quickly continued, "No, Jason. It's not that I don't trust you, because I do, without a doubt. The thing is, - she paused here to let out a shaky breath – "There are consequences that are just too serious, too effecting and impacting, that I'm not sure you should know."

Jason gave her a curious look.

"Elizabeth, this guy, he's – he's holding something over your head isn't he? He's threatening you, I get that part. But about what? Why can't you just come to me and tell what the problem is, so that I can help you? _Why_ can't I help?" He asked with a bewildered expression on his strong, hard features.

Elizabeth shook her head and sighed. "Jason, I just don't know how much more I can say. You can't help me, because this whole situation, it basically revolves around you."

Now that last statement definitely made Jason do a double-take.

"Revolve around me? Elizabeth, I've barely even met the guy. How could this situation be about me?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat, a weak attempt to make her voice appear stronger than it would've sounded. _I might as well tell him everything_, she said to herself, _I've basically told him ¾ of the problem already._

"Jamie, he, well. Jamie forced me to get back together with him. He said that if I didn't, he'd kill you."

"Elizabeth, that's it? Have you taken a look at that asshole recently? He couldn't even touch me if he tried. I'm in the mob, remember?"

Elizabeth shook her head, trying to explain the dangerous level of the situation.

"I know what you're thinking, Jason. But you know what? There's more to Jamie than meets the eye. He has guards following me, stationed at every corner I stand. He has his own organization. He has no regrets, nothing. He just gets what he wants, and unfortunately for me, I'm his target. He'd do anything to keep me with him, Jason. Anything. You've got to trust me on this. The only way I got fooled by his nice guy attitude was how well he concealed himself. The _real_ Jamie. The one who would stop at nothing to get what he wants. He's dangerous, Jason, and especially not like your past enemies have been. So far, he has made no mistakes in any of his plans, and I'm afraid that if we don't try and do something that's totally thought out and planned, his winning streak could cost us both our lives."

Please don't forget to REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

Hey you guys! I know, I know. I'm the worst updater of all time. LOL. Sorry, life has just been getting in the way of actually having time to sit down and write. But don't sweat it, I DO plan on finishing this; I won't leave you guys hanging. However, I can't really guarantee that I'll finish this story and update in per say, a month. I really don't mean to stretch this story, but I don't want to make promises that I can't keep. But rest assure that I WILL finish this fic – sooner or later.

(Also, this chapter is pretty short, but I needed to end it where it was, so… yeah. LOL. Enjoy!)

For now, here's Chapter 11. :D

Jason paced the floor of his penthouse, mentally berating himself for letting Jamie disappear so easily the night that he was beating Elizabeth. Even though Elizabeth's well-being mattered a hell of a lot more than Jamie's whereabouts, he still should've been more vigilant. More aware. More instinctive.

But his main focus at that moment was Elizabeth, and getting her some help, before her condition turned deadly. And though he should've been also focused on Jamie and not letting him get away, he wouldn't take any of his actions back. Who knew if one second would've changed Elizabeth's life so drastically? He wouldn't have wanted to take that chance, and to risk it for some asshole who deserved a punch in the balls?

Never.

Elizabeth meant way too much for Jason to even consider letting her suffer in her pain just to make things easier.

He cared about her. That much was pretty obvious; hell, she should know that by now. But again, that was his problem. Elizabeth wanted him to actually _tell _her. She didn't want to guess, or assume. For once in her confusing and painful life, she deserved an explanation.

And he'd be damned if he didn't give her one.

Jason shook his head lightly, and pulled out his cell phone. When this was all over, he'd give her all the explanations she'd ever want, just to see her smile. Just to make her happy. Just so she can know what she actually means to him. So she can know that he wouldn't trade her for the world.

So that she can know that he loves her.

He dialed the number he knew by heart, and waited as the number connected and began ringing. After two rings, a click was heard as the man on the other end picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Benny. I need you to track someone down."

One more day.

Elizabeth sighed and stared out the window in her hospital room. One more day. That's how long she had until she got out of here. And then in the morning, she'd be checking out of the hospital and go home. Even though it was completely silly, Elizabeth had dressed herself already in her regular clothes so that in the morning, she wouldn't waste anytime changing. She silently chuckled to herself.

She wanted to go back to her studio and sleep for days, and then just paint. Paint until her hands got sore. Paint until her hands wouldn't be able to even _hold_ a paint brush.

The last time she painted was, she believed, The Wind. It had been a long time – too long in fact – but to start a sort of "painting hiatus" with a perfect and finished piece such as The Wind wasn't bad. Not bad at all.

Elizabeth smiled as her hands began to itch in anticipation for just the feel of a paint brush. She honestly couldn't believe that it had been so long. She missed it so much, it felt like a piece of her was missing. Painting was definitely a part of her life, and right now, after this whole mess was over, it was going to be a constant.

And as foolish and far-fetched as it may sound, Elizabeth hoped that Jason would also be a constant in her life. She suspected that he had "more than friends" feelings for her, but she wasn't so sure. After all, he had just recently ended a marriage with Courtney.

But though she wasn't sure about Jason's feelings, Elizabeth was sure on hers. She knew that she would always have feelings for Jason that went beyond friendship, but she wanted so much for them to be committed to each other. And hopefully this whole situation with Jamie would just be left in the past where it was meant to be.

She played with a strand of her hair, and frowned at how thin and dull it was. She couldn't wait to go home and take a long bath with her favorite strawberry and vanilla shampoo and body wash.

Elizabeth smiled slightly. And she also couldn't wait to tell Jason just exactly how she felt. If rejection was what she was going to face, then so be it. She just wanted everything out in the open. Keeping secrets and feelings to herself wasn't something that Elizabeth was used to. So she resolutely told herself that the next convenient time she saw Jason, she would tell him everything, and wouldn't hold anything back.

She snorted in the dark room, and momentarily broke the deaf silence in the room.

The hospital hallway was still lit, and Elizabeth saw a dark shadow slightly covering the light.

She smiled. Maybe it was Jason coming to visit her again. Even though it had been a few hours since she last saw and talked to him, seeing him would somehow comfort and settle her.

But when the dark shadow was coming towards her door, Elizabeth's smile slightly dimmed, and hitched downwards.

But her gut was telling her otherwise.

Please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey you guys! I know I just HAVE to finish this story! It's totally bugging me. LOL. Anyway, this is almost done. I promise!

Maybe 1 or 2 chapters left, we'll see what I can get done. Thanks for the support and sticking with me throughout this story.

Chapter 12

The figure hovered at the door, and yet made no movement to enter. Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat.

Okaayyy… this SO wasn't Jason.

He wouldn't scare her like this, especially him. He knows what she's been through. He would never frighten her, would always try to do the exact opposite.

So that meant that only one person would be standing there.

Elizabeth's heart started pounding in her chest, so loud and hard that she could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, and pulsating throughout her body.

Elizabeth jumped and let out a slight yelp when the doorknob began to turn. Her hands blindly reached for the simple, and unfortunately empty, nightstand, trying to find something to defend herself. Her hands began to shake and Elizabeth couldn't think.

He entered.

Elizabeth's eyes widened with horror as the dark figure crept slowly to her. Though the room was pitch-black, since it _was _almost two in the morning, Elizabeth could still sense the evil and disgusting smirk on his face.

How could she be so _blind? _This monster wasn't the guy who had been so sweet and gentle with her. No. This was a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And though Elizabeth didn't know why, he wanted her.

Elizabeth inwardly groaned at her last comment. She always wanted someone who would want her, do _anything_ for her, want to _be_ with her, and that's what she got.

Only this was the completely twisted version.

He sensed her fear, even before he saw her beautiful blue orbs widen in surprise. He knew her. He was obsessedly in love with her, and no one was going to take her away from him.

_No one._

"Long time no see, eh Lizzie? I'll admit, Morgan got lucky. Right place at the right time. But now, he isn't here. I am. And we're going to make this little…._arrangement_… so to speak, work fully towards my advantage, and I'm sure we can find something for you to _enjoy_ yourself in the process."

His smirk grew even bigger as he clapped his hands together earnestly. "Don't you get it? It's a win-win situation! I get what I want, and you, _you _Elizabeth, will be with the man whom you have always wanted to be with, and don't try to fool yourself with the 'I'm in love with Jason' crap. Lying to yourself only makes things worse. So just for once, listen to me, and let me help you make things better."

He forcefully grabbed her, dragged her out of the dingy old bed and pulled her to her feet. He let his eyes wander over her, fully clothed, and let out a small chuckle. "Been waiting for me, Lizzie?"

She hadn't said a word. She couldn't.

Whenever she opened her mouth to tell that bastard to go to hell, the words just lodged in her throat, and stayed there.

And that asshole's nasty grin just got bigger.

As they rode in the black Sedan with the tinted windows, Elizabeth tried to think of an escape. Anything to get her out of here.

Anything to get her to Jason.

Jason sat in his penthouse and glanced at the clock in the corner of the wall. A pool game left unfinished and a beer later, Jason still couldn't sleep. Something was wrong. He could feel it. And it must be something very important, because pool always relaxed him, even just for a little while.

So if he was distracted even during a game of pool, something must be seriously wrong.

Deadly wrong.

Jason's tanned brows knitted together in hesitation, not sure if he should follow his craze of an instinct at two o'clock in the morning and go visit Elizabeth. Surely she would be sleeping, and God knows she needs it, he thought.

He stole a quick glance at the clock again. His foot lightly tapped against the bare hardwood floor. But then again, it wouldn't hurt just to go see if she was ok. He wouldn't even wake her up… just to check to see she was there and resting.

Jason slowly nodded and stood up, grabbed his jacket and keys from his desk near the door and left the penthouse.

Just to reassure himself.

They were taking the long way in the woods, obviously not wanting to be seen by anyone. _This definitely checks off the thought of screaming for help_, Elizabeth thought. _No one would even hear me._

She had to admit, these guys weren't playing or fooling anyone. They knew exactly what they were doing, and had no doubt that there wouldn't be a hitch in their plan.

Jamie was sitting in the driver's seat, talking quietly on his cell phone, but making sure to check his rear view mirror and make sure Elizabeth wasn't trying to do anything.

Elizabeth silently sent a small prayer above thanking Him for her 20/20 vision. Her sharp, cerulean orbs had been keeping a close eye on the odometer, making sure that her plan wouldn't be thwarted by a sudden surge of speed.

Since they were climbing higher and higher into the woods, the roads became more rocky, causing the car to jilt and jump more often, but also forcing Jamie to drive slowly so the impact of the bumps wouldn't send them toppling down.

This definitely worked in Elizabeth's favor.

She was gone.

After ripping open the covers for about the third time, the thought finally registered in Jason's mind, and anger and fury radiated across his body.

She was fucking _gone._

Jason looked around the now brightly lit room and swept the small room with his frosty blue eyes looking for any kinds of evidence that would tell him where Elizabeth had gone to.

Her suitcase was resting on the right side of the bed, all packed and ready to be taken back home in the morning. There was nothing else; the nightstand was completely empty, and her hospital gown was draped neatly on the folding chair across the room.

His eyes whipped to the hospital gown.

She was leaving in the _morning_.

So why had she taken off her gown?

Jason's heart skipped a beat.

Only for escape.

Jason cursed under his breath and ran out the door calling Johnny and Francis on the way.

This was it.

This was her chance. It was either now, or never. She had no choice, but to do this. Never in a million years had Elizabeth thought she'd be doing this.

_Oh, my God. Oh, my God. _Elizabeth slightly chanted in her head; _I have to do this. It's now or never._

The small pocketknife that she had hidden in her boot had saved her life. She had cut the seat belt, she couldn't risk Jamie hearing the small click of it being released, so she had resorted to risking her freedom.

Her hand holding the straps of the seat belt together, not indicating any hint of difference.

They quickly flew over another bump, and Elizabeth used this distraction to softly click open the lock of the side door.

She glanced over to the odometer one last time.

40 mph.

She licked her lips, taking in a deep breath.

And jumped out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey everyone. I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but I'm ready to finish this. Thanks to everyone who has been patient with me and this story. I know this chapter is short, but bear with me, because I'm almost done.

* * *

Jason stood alertly at the park, and stuffed his rough, yet gentle hands into the warm confines of his trademark leather jacket. He took a quick glance around the area and let out an impatient sigh.

Johnny and Francis should've been here by now.

Just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a quick shuffle of feet to his left and immediately turned around, finding both Johnny and Francis bickering like an old couple. As soon as they saw Jason's icy and serious glare, they immediately stopped the chatter and all traces of humor left their faces.

After a few silent moments, Jason tipped his head and stared at them head-on with his demanding cerulean eyes. "Well?"

Johnny stepped forward, and cleared his throat. "Francis and I think that he took her – "

"– to the mountains," Francis finished and took a step towards Jason and stood alongside Johnny. Johnny silently nodded his head.

Jason sighed and looked away, wondering why he didn't think of this sooner. That asshole would obviously hide her in the mountains; it's the perfect place for a stowaway: isolated, rugged features, and too many trees. Why had this slipped his mind? In any other situation that Elizabeth was involved in, he could never think straight. His thoughts were always wandering to her stunning face, the way her smile would give a slight tug at his heart, and how he could hear the echoes of her screams and laughter on the back of his bike.

He ran a hand through his tousled, sun-kissed spikes and dragged it over the rough features of his face. There was no time or room for mistakes. Not anymore. He had to get control of the situation and make sure that both he and Elizabeth got out of it alive, and that son of a bitch would be taken care of.

His other hand still in his pocket, Jason pulled out his keys and sprung to action. He turned towards the guards. "The mountains are a good place to start, then. Get in the car and follow me. Anything," he sliced a hand through the cold, brisk air, "_Anything_ you find out of the ordinary, you stop the car and let me know. Who knows what this guy is planning, and until we do, we're not going to let any chance slip by, so I'm trusting you."

Johnny and Francis awkwardly shuffled their feet.

"Don't make me doubt that."

The guards nodded and got into the black Sedan, Johnny in the passenger seat and Francis in the driver's. Contrary to their behavior a couple of minutes ago, they were just as determined to find Elizabeth as much as Jason was. Ever since they had taken turns guarding her when Sorel had placed that bomb in her studio, they considered her a part of their family, blood-related or not. They knew that Elizabeth didn't get along with her family, so the people who really did care about her were the closest thing she ever got to call a family. And ever since the first day they met, Johnny and Francis, hell all of the guards, had made a promise to themselves that had nothing to do with their jobs, to do whatever deemed necessary to keep Elizabeth safe.

She was their family, and nobody messes with family.

Nobody.

Putting the keys in the ignition, Francis put the car into drive.

"Let's go catch that son of a bitch."

* * *

As Elizabeth sprinted through the thick forest, she felt the pointy ends of the battered limbs of the trees scratching her porcelain-like skin, ebbing into the once smooth and soft skin which was the one thing she ever really liked about her appearance. She felt the sharp twigs tearing through her arms and already sore legs, causing thick red metallic blood to ooze out of her torn light blue blouse. She thanked her lucky stars that she had decided to wear her tennis shoes rather than her black high-heeled boots. It seemed like that was the only right decision she had made in a long time.

Racing through the forest and dodging the small bushes that seemed to appear out of nowhere, Elizabeth was beat. She had never ran this much before in her life, and subconsciously, she made a promise to herself to work out in the gym more, just in case she ever had to run through an unknown forest to get away from a sociopath.

But then again, it wasn't everyday that she got kidnapped by an obsessed lunatic.

Her lungs were burning, and Elizabeth knew that she couldn't keep on running anymore – especially with the fast pace she had been running with. It seemed like she had been running for hours, but she really knew that she was only running for at the most, 10 minutes.

Every other second, she kept on turning her head, her thick brown curls bouncing crazily off her shoulders, already smeared with the blood from the scratches on her face. She knew that Jamie had stopped the car and was running after her. For the first few minutes, she could hear him calling wildly screaming her name, and at one point, he was only a couple yards away from her, but apparently, he exercised just as much as she did, and when she took a sharp turn to her right, the endless green blur had confused Jamie and she had finally lost him.

But the problem now was, she had just lost herself.

And she wasn't sure if she would ever get out.

Alive.

* * *

**Feedback please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note**: I'm just about wrapping this up you guys! There's 1 more chapter left. Thanks for your patience and your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 14**

* * *

It was official. She was lost.

After walking for another twenty minutes or so, Elizabeth finally concluded that she had no idea where she was, and she had little doubt in her mind that she ever would. It seemed like she was trapped in a maze that literally didn't have any openings. At every sound she heard, whether it was a branch cracking under her feet, or the call of a stray bird from the opposite side of wherever she was, Elizabeth immediately would start to panic and run. She wasn't going to just relax when she knew that Jamie wouldn't give up this easily. She knew that he was still out there looking for her, except that he wasn't going to throw himself back into the game – or forest, for that matter. He was going to let his goons, his money, and the equipment he bought _with_ his money to do all the work. And Elizabeth was perfectly aware of that fact. Not only did she know that, but she also knew that every minute she stayed there, her life was at a bigger risk.

They would probably have a helicopter up in the air in no time, and finding her would be as easy as finding the glowing sun in the clear blue sky.

This forest was dead, that much was obvious. The branches were bare, and barely anything that was living was in the forest, sans the random bird or two. Elizabeth knew that she was in a tight spot, and she needed to get out of there fast.

_If only I could do that while knowing where I'm going_, she thought.

Just then, her head sharply turned, her ear straining to hear what she thought was just her imagination.

She heard the roar of a motorcycle.

And it was real.

Jason sped up the old road, his rough hands tightly clutching the handlebars of his Harley, and driving at a desperate speed of 110 mph. Every second he wasted was a risk to Elizabeth's life, and he wasn't going to purposely endanger her life just to obey a fucking law that said he had to drive at 40 mph. Since when did he obey laws anyway?

The information that Benny had hurriedly, yet accurately, gave Jason over the phone was silently repeating itself in Jason's mind, just in case he would forget. But obviously, both he and Benny knew, after Jason asked Benny to repeat it about 3 times, that once Jason knew about Elizabeth's possible whereabouts, there was no need for any repeats. It was firmly engraved in his mind, and he knew exactly where he was going. It was only the fear of losing her that was causing him to repeat the directions in his head.

Behind him, he could hear Johnny and Francis tailing him, and he knew that they were close behind. As they were nearing to their destination, his head was constantly darting from side to side, trying to see if he could see a sign of her anywhere. His neck was starting to get sore, but he didn't care. He'd break his whole body piece by piece if it meant that he would find Elizabeth – alive.

_No way, no possible way, _Elizabeth thought. Her breath was hitched in her throat, afraid to be released. At first, she only thought that she was hearing things; that the silence in the forest was getting to her. But as the roar of the motorcycle grew louder and seemed to be coming closer, Elizabeth's heart soared, and she immediately began running in the direction of the sound that the motorcycle was coming from. The road was where the clearing was, so as long as she could hear the guide of Jason's bike, she'd know exactly which direction to go.

She began sprinting through the forest once again, but this time there was a surge of confidence in her mind, and a set look of determination in her posture, her speed, and in her eyes. Suddenly, she wasn't so scared anymore. Knowing that Jason was right around the corner was enough for Elizabeth to have a bit of the hope and strength that was stripped away from her only a few hours before.

Her legs began to move faster as she heard the purr of Jason's motorcycle grow louder and louder. She knew she was almost there and her heart started beating faster combined with her anticipation of seeing Jason and the speed she was sprinting with.

Ignoring the annoying, yet a bit painful stitch in her side, Elizabeth breathlessly gave a final push and she finally saw the clearing only about a hundred feet away.

_That's_ _it_, she thought. _I'm there. I made it!_

She called out a wheezing "Jason!" but the words barely escaped her lips, and didn't even reach her ears. She saw him slow down the bike and put the kickstand down, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Another black Sedan slowed down and stopped a couple yards away from Jason and the engine finally stopped humming, leaving the clearing eerily silent.

This time, with a surge of strength that she didn't know she possessed, Elizabeth yelled, "Jason!"

Jason jerked his head and saw Elizabeth standing there at the clearance; she was bending down, panting and trying to catch her breath. And when his eyes met hers, he saw a look of fatigue and faintness that sent a sharp pain through his heart.

He couldn't move. His eyes lingered down to her torn and bleeding legs and back up to her equally bleeding arms and face.

His brain finally registering that fact that Elizabeth was about to drop dead from her lack of strength and energy, he took a step forward, but was stopped with the sound of a safety being turned off.

"Well well well," Jamie drawled as he pulled Elizabeth up and gently laid the gun against her temple, "isn't this a nice family reunion."

* * *

**Review!**


End file.
